


Pancakes

by AndrewJohnston



Category: Original Work, The Angel in the Forest (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewJohnston/pseuds/AndrewJohnston
Summary: Larry has been leading a weird life. He knew that since the most normal part in his existence was high school. That alone tells bystanders enough to know just how bad things were.Well... things weren't that bad, considering all. He had amazing kids, friends and just the best boyfriend one could ask for. Pancakes were an added bonus.
Relationships: Debora (The Angel in the Forest) & Larry (The Angel in the Forest), Larry (The Angel in the Forest)/ Montimer (The Angel in the Forest), Maurice (The Angel in the Forest)/ Jack (The Angel in the Forest)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Angel in the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564010) by Yinller. 



> Characters belong to Yinller.  
> This story is Modern AU of the webcomic named 'The Angel in the Forest'  
> Check it out! A worthy read.

"Yo, Larry! Over here!"

The voice came from the end of the cafeteria. Rows of wooden tables laid before the mouse, filled with many different animals munching on their lunch, happily chatting amongst their table partners. Larry gripped the strap of his bag that hung from his shoulder. His ears twitched, trying to guess where the familiar voice came from, but he needn't much time; at the very end of the lunchroom, a familiar dark-furred hand was waving at him enthusiastically. It belonged to one of his friends, Maurice, in his signature black denim jacket that was just one-size too small. It was a work of wonder how it still managed to look good on him. He was the one almost falling out of the seat in his energetic trial to get his attention. Next to him sat his boyfriend, Jack, a bat of lighter yellow color. He wore a matching denim jacket with his darling, except that his was the right size. Across from them sat Debora, a brown-furred squirrel in a loose, cherry-red shirt, and a form-fitting, checkered skirt, lazily texting on her phone.

Larry smiled and strolled through the crowded labyrinth that was the cafeteria. He dodged the many bodies with instinctual grace - years of growing up in a crowded place, then attending school in an arguably more crowded establishment taught him a thing or two. Soon enough, he arrived at the table and put down his bag on top of it. Debora, after noticing the added weight on the lunch-table, pocketed her phone and raised an amused eyebrow at him. The mouse raised one back at her, before noticing that Jack was also watching him funnily, even Maurice looking ready to jump out of his fur.

He blinked. "What?"

Maurice giggled, but that's where his science ended. Jack coughed in his fist, though it sounded very much like he tried to - badly - conceal the words 'lover boy'. Debora rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hello Larry, how are you on this fine day?" she drawled, like she knew something he didn't.

"Well, it _was_ fine until now. Now I feel like I'm missing something," he said cautiously, opening the zipper of his bag and fishing out his lunch. While he did that, he missed the knowing look the three delinquents sent around.

"Debora here tells us you finally, _finally_ found a sweetheart~," Maurice said, singing the last word.

Larry's grip on his yogurt tightened so suddenly, the top blew up in his face. Now dripping from the pink, fruity delicacy, he tensely put the ruined yogurt box onto the wooden table, and accepted the rag that Debora was already holding out for him.

"Wow. I was ready to ask you to spill the beans, but yogurt will do," Jack commented from the sidelines, making Maurice giggle.

"Gives a new meaning to the whole 'sweetheart' concept, doesn't it?" Debora added.

"Yes, you guys have officially achieved comedy, _ha_ - _ha_ ," Larry mumbled as he finally finished wiping off the last drop from his face, "Damn, it was my favorite even..."

He sighed. Absentmindedly, he grabbed another yogurt out of his bag. He needed to thank Monti for convincing him to put an extra in that morning. The guy can sometimes see the future.

"So?" Jack said, making Larry look up. The bats looked at him like thirsty birds at a fresh stream, meanwhile Debora enjoyed the whole situation way too much.

A sigh escaped his lips. "He... is a bat from a class above us. I've been with him for some time now. His name is Montimer."

...

...

"Who?"

He was midway of pulling off the top of his second yogurt, when the unexpected question came. His eyes snapped up to the two bats, and sure enough; neither showed more intelligence from his answer. Though Debora, the ever-so confident Debora, seemed to not expect this unknowing response either, looking at the two of them like she was just slapped in the face.

"Come on guys, you know who it is," the squirrel said pleadingly, "Mardoqueo's son? The rich kid from the art class that never speaks to anyone? Ring any bells?"

"Ah, that Montimer!" Jack and Maurice exclaimed together in their big 'Aha!' moment.

"Didn't know there were more than one Montimer around..." Larry mumbled as he took his first spoonful of his yogurt.

They ignored him. "I thought his name was Maurice," the darker of the bats said, to which Jack booped his nose.

"That's your name, hon."

"Oh. Wait, you have the hots for Mardoqueo's son?! That's so wild, dude!"

"I'm not going to comment on that," Larry spoke up tiredly, raising his eyes to meet the others', "Any other personal questions that would feel otherwise intrusive but I will answer it anyway because I'm such an open person?"

His friends looked way too eager suddenly.

"Isn't he too shy?"

"How did you two end up together?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"How did the kids take it?"

"Speaking of them, is he their dad now too? Or are you two not at that point yet?"

"Dude, I still can't believe you became a parent at 19."

The last question was Debora's, because _of course_ it was Debora's.

"Well, let's see..." Larry began, poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue in thought, "No, he saved me from a bunch of bullies, that's none of your business, they love him, it's complicated, and _that_ was not a question. "

Maurice and Jack blinked in confusion. They glanced at each other before looking back at the mouse.

"Which answer is which again?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Larry drank the yogurt, hiding his smirk behind the box.

"Come on dude! We were so close!"

"You can't do that to us!"

While the two bats looked to be on the brink of crying – which Larry found hilarious and great payback for his lost lunch – Debora's face turned sympathetic. She laid a soft paw on his arm, and, after making eye contact with each other, Larry sighed. He put down the now empty cup and relaxed.

"There are many things you three don't know about this whole situation. First of all, it wasn't me who 'adopted' Ronnie and Richie," he began heavily, putting air quotes around the word adopted, "It was actually Monti who first took in Ron, adopting her first if you so prefer. But since she was a mouse, and he had no clue on how to take care of one as a bat, much less as a predator, he asked me to give him tips and the such. But after some time... I dunno, I guess I got a little too used to be around the kids and Monti, and I stayed. Things... went all the ways after that. Took in Richie too, which was, heh, ironic, 'cause it was me who was lobbying Monti to keep him."

While he was speaking, his captivated audience only half listened. None of them missed how Larry's face turned from serious to nostalgic and loving, a sincere smile adoring his face while he drew invisible circles on the table with his finger.

"Dude, that's so..."

"Romantic!" the bats jumped up from their seats and ran to Larry's side, assaulting the embarrassed mouse with side hugs and congratulating pats. Debora watched the events take hold with a satisfied grin, though she couldn't deny she felt touched by the story and happy for his friend. While Larry was busy trying to fend off the pair of bats, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Okay, okay, wait!" he said, choking on laughter. The two bats gave his shoulder a last slap, before stepping back to give the mouse some space, "Thanks guys, really," while he spoke, his hand sneaked its way down to his pocket and grabbed his phone. He looked down at his yellow cargo shorts, where the screen of his phone peeked out, and noted that he got a message. Typing in his code, he ran through the text;

_Monti <: When are you getting home?_

Larry snorted and began typing back.

_Larry <: still have one more lesson_

_Larry <: will be home ASAP_

_Monti <: Sounds good. You got cabbage yesterday, right? If so, I will make something for you._

_Larry <: thats alright_

_Larry <: I will take care of it_

_Larry <: give something for richie and ron tho okay?_

_Monti <: Understood. Waiting for you. _

"My, someone's domestic already," Debora's voice rang suddenly, and Larry almost dropped his phone in fright. He gave her a glare, but it was as ineffective as ever.

"Dude, you refused free food. How come?" Maurice asked from his side. Apparently both he and Jack were nose deep into reading the conversation too, both leaning forward to see better.

"Let's just say... Monti isn't very good at housework, _including_ cooking. But I've been teaching him! He makes a mean pancake now. Though the road to that was..."

"Fiery?"

"Costy?"

"Filled with smoke, ruined dreams and pancake dough?"

Larry smiled awkwardly and shrugged. "Understatement one, two and three."

Suddenly, the school-bell screeched, and the already scarce cafeteria began moving as one. Larry's friends also began packing up, waving to the mouse and each other as they went to their respective classes. The mouse sent one last look at his phone, smiling and quickly typing something.

_Larry <: will hurry_

_Larry <: miss ya <3_

The response was almost instantaneous.

_Monti <: <3_

* * *

The door to the apartment opened with a barely audible creak, but Ron was already there, hugging his waist.

"Daddy!" the young mouse said, looking up at Larry with big, happy eyes. He crouched down and picked her up, Ron's small arms immediately embracing his neck.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" he asked, peeling off his school bag and coat. He had to shake himself a bit, as the snow he brought with him inside was starting to melt and drench his light-blue fur.

"Daddy Angel gave me pancakes!"

Larry raised an eyebrow. "Did he know?"

"Yes! Small Angel ate so much, he had to make more. There were so many pancakes, we made sure to pack some for you!"

Larry couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Well then, I would like a serving, if you don't mind."

Ronnie's face brightened, and she leapt out of his arms.

"I will make them! Come on, Small Angel!" she rounded the corner and grabbed Richie, who had been hiding behind the wall the whole time. The little bat yelped as he was dragged to the kitchen against his will, and Larry chuckled. Turning sideways to take off his scarf, he put both it and his coat on the hangers with a sigh, as the familiar warmth of home embraced him from all sides.

Though, he needed a moment to realize that it was not just his home embracing him.

"So you made pancakes, huh?"

"Shouldn't I have?"

Larry sighed and leaned back into Montimer's embrace.

"I meant to give them something easy on the stomach, wanted to make something nice for dinner, but I guess I can't fault you," he looked up at his bat, and touched their noses together. They closed their eyes, and Montimer began rubbing Larry's shoulder soothingly.

"ANGEL! DADDY!"

Larry almost jumped out of his bat's arms, but Montimer was ready for it and grasped him.

"Guess I should go and eat some pancakes, heh?" Larry laughed nervously, to which Montimer gave a lopsided smile.

"I made them with extra care."

And with that, they ambled into their apartment. The hall opened to their living room, a spacious part of their otherwise mediocre sized flat. It had been originally given to Montimer by his dad, though considering their more than shaky relationship, it comes to as no surprise that the bat would like to change accommodation sooner rather than later. But Montimer was still just a senior student and Larry one level down; the only thing they could do was to plan for the future.

Arriving, they flopped onto the wide, indigo sofa in the middle of the room, holding each other's hand the whole way. At the same time, Richie and Ronnie stepped into the room from the other side, both holding the two sides of a tray. The tray had a single plate and a fork on it, steaming pancake completing the look. It wasn't all perfect though; the maple syrup on the top was a little overdone, and Richie had the sticky tube of the syrup clinging onto the back of his shirt.

Yet the two adults smiled; it was the single most adorable sight ever.

"Have a good meal!" Ronnie exclaimed as they let the tray down onto the knee-high table in front of the sofa.

Larry sat up and grabbed the fork. "Thank you, the both of you."

Ronnie giggled joyfully, her cute, albeit a little dirty white dress neatly shining on her. Richie, on the other hand, stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. All this defiance melted when Montimer patted his head, a gesture Richie appreciated very much by nuzzling into it.

The two bats and Ronnie watched as Larry took a bite from the pancake. The mouse expected it to be delicious, as he said so, Montimer had really learnt the art of making pancakes, but the flavors that blew up on his tongue was wholly unexpected. He straightened out and hummed loudly.

"This is so _good!_ Montimer, you are a godsent!" he exclaimed as he attacked the poor meal with wild abandon.

"Of course he is!" Ronnie agreed, "He is an angel, so is Richie. He had the idea to use maple syrup."

Larry, with a bite still in his mouth, chuckled. "I guess they really are!"

A visible blush colored Montimer's face. He averted his eyes, scratching the back of his head. Richie just simply hid behind his wings in embarrassment, before running out of the room, a giggling Ronnie hot on his heels.

Larry slowed down his eating as he listened to his kids make a ruckus in their own room. He turned his head to the side and saw Montimer doing the same. His eyebrows raised when an idea hit him; scooping up his next bite on his fork, making sure the syrup was not dripping from it, he raised it the bat's level. His other hand tapped on Montimer's shoulder, and when the bat turned towards him, he immediately shoved the forkful of pancake into the other's mouth. At first, the bat's eyes widened and almost gagged on the sudden bite, but he reigned in his instincts; soon, Montimer was munching on the pancake, giving a thumbs-up to his mouse. Larry, smiling wide, laid down on the other's torso and cuddled up in another embrace. The blue bat's arm circled around Larry and laid on the mouse's stomach, slowly stroking it in circles.

So there they reclined, happily eating their home-made pancakes. Larry would eat one bite, then raise the next one for Montimer. The silence was calming, even if a random squeal or a crash from the kids' room occasionally disrupted it. The TV on the other side was blank, only showing their dark reflections on the screen. Larry gazed at it, watched as the poor common mouse was in the clutches of a bat, but instead of screaming bloody murder and trying to get away, he was almost _purring_ under the loving care of this amazing creature.

The mouse noticed that he had run out of pancakes; there was nothing but few droplets of maple syrup left on the plate. He knew Montimer was expecting the next bite, proof was his bat's open, waiting mouth. With a hint of deviousness on his face, Larry pretended to raise the fork again, and Montimer was already angling his jaw that way, but instead of the silverware, the bat found a hand gripping his mouth together and a pair of lips touched his own. He immediately melted into the chaste kiss. No passion, no urgency, no wanting; just a pure, simple show of love.

"How's your arm?" Larry asked after they separated. Montimer raised his bandaged left arm, the wing sliding up from under the mouse.

"Better. Still hurts when I angle it in some ways," he said, rotating his limb all around, until he tensed up and grimaced. Larry took hold of the blue-furred arm and stroked it carefully.

"...So it's almost summer holiday," the blue mouse murmured, making the bat's large ears twitch.

"Yeah."

"You will not be there next year."

"Are you still afraid of bullies?" Montimer asked, raising his free hand to stroke Larry's cheek.

"Not really. I have Maurice, Jack and Debora there to help me."

"You also have Oliver and Vincent too. You know you need to say just one word, and we all would be behind you?"

Larry smiled. "I know, thanks... but that's not it. I was just thinking what would happen to the kids once we both start Uni. We won't have much time to look after them. Until we graduate, that is."

"I'm sure one of our friends would love to land a helping hand," Montimer said, snorting, "Vincent would definitely jump at the chance. He loves them to bits."

"Should I be relieved or terrified?"

"Nah, Vincent's good. A little assertive, but... good."

"You know who else is good?"

Montimer blinked and glanced down at Larry. Soon enough, the mouse raised himself higher for them to touch noses.

"You."

This mouse had an incapable ability to make him feel hot on the cheeks. He also had a great ability at just looking so adorable in his embrace, smiling with cute dimples at the corners of his mouth – it was too much for Montimer.

But two could play that game.

Their lips met again, and all problems were nothing but morning dew on cut grass.


End file.
